Kingdom Whammy
by Assassinforhire2
Summary: Near is a princess and is in trouble. His adoptive fathers L and Beyond are pushing him to marry on of the other princes in the land, Mello or Matt. What will he do and will he escape the evil villains to come? And make it out alive from the other males hands? MelloxNear MattxNear
1. History

**This is my second official fanfiction! I am so excited and I hope you will follow my stories! Enjoy~**

In a kingdom far away from here there was a princess, and as sappy as it sounds, HE (and yes I am aware that I said he) was going to fall in love with one of the princes in the other kingdoms. First, a fight was about to brew between a once peaceful land. History, ugh... lets get this over with so bare with me. In the Land of Whammy a lone King had a son, well adopted son, named L Lawliet, but he liked to be called L. Only L. L was gay, and he fell in love with another boy named Beyond Birthday. He liked to be known as Beyond, and unless you were L, you better have called him Beyond.

They both loved each other to no end. The king was okay with L wanting to marry Beyond, I mean, he wanted his son to be happy above all else, even if that included a half crazed, red-eyed boy as a son-in-law and in turn, the new King. When they married, the now King Beyond wanted to break away from the original single unit Kingdom. King Whammy, not eager to split his kingdom or give up his leadership, wanted to reason with him. It was futile, and no matter how much Whammy or L tried to change Beyond's mind, he decided against it.

So the kingdom was split. Beyond Birthday king of one side and Quilish Whammy as the king of the other side. They wanted an heir to the throne, but as everyone knows males CAN'T have children. That didn't stop them, no, in fact it didn't at all. They decided to adopt a child. The child had to be a boy, strong and leader-like. Those were the requirements Beyond had set and L, eager to have a new addition to the family, set out with his husband to visit the local orphanage.

They found many children that would have been suitable. Beyond smiled at all the different options for heirs to follow him, but frowned when he saw L stray away from the good choices. L wandered over to a small white haired weakling in the corner. He played with small colored blocks and didn't look a day over three years old. He was 5 so that only added to his small and weak fragile look.

L smiled at the boy and the boy looked back at him. He reached down to the small child and picked him up in his arms and walked over to Beyond, "I like this one." Beyond frowned, "Lawli, that child is too small. He will never make a suitable heir. Don't you like any of the other boys?" L stood up straight and gazed at Beyond assertively, "I like this one." The King sighed at his lovely wife's stubbornness, "Okay." They left with the small child. He clung to his new parent's shirt and smiled happily that he was finally going to live with a family.

L beamed and held the small boy, and even though he was different, he knew that this boy would make a fine heir and son. A red head and a blonde glared and watched as their albino 'friend' left with the kings. (They meet again don't worry!)

There were other kingdoms of course, I mean what is a world without other possible conflicting kingdoms? Different kingdoms, like the ones that aren't so happy and lovey dovey. An Eastern Kingdom that had a king and queen wanted to also adopt a son because the queen didn't want the pregnant part of having a child. The queen was named Misa Amane, and the king was named Light Yagami. Misa was too caught up in her wonderous body and abs to want to go through the fat and blubbery pregnancy and the pain in birth. Then there was the extensive amounts of exercise that she would have to do to loose that weight. She couldn't do that, she didn't WANT to do that.

Light wanted, no, more like needed an heir. He couldn't lose out to L, his rival since they came to know each other as a princes in childhood. L was already smarter, wealthier and happier than Light was. He didn't want to feel anymore inferior to L especially when he could fix it by having a brat at the castle, and if it shut Misa up about this family thing, so be it.

They went to the orphanage and Misa looked around the room full of boys, because of course Light wanted a son, she wanted a handsome and strong boy and if possible, a boy that looked like her. She spotted a boy with her taste, he wore black, his eyes were an icy blue and his hair...It was a fine blonde color just like hers. He was in a way, perfect.

She ran to the boy and literally dragged him away from the red head he was sitting next to. The 7 year old boy was confused but realized he was going to be adopted by the loud and annoying queen. He looked over at his best friend and waved sadly goodbye. This was it.

The last and final kingdom to the west had a King named A and a queen, that was the younger sister of Light, named Sayu. They were a happy couple and A ruled his country with pride and love for his people.

Sayu was generous and kind to all unlike her older, harsher brother Light. Who was cruel to his citizens by using the power of the death notes. She blamed it on his unhappy marriage, but she was happy and loved her husband with all her heart.

So, you could imagine the disappointment and shame she felt when she found out that there was no way she could have children. Sayu became angry and when Queen Misa had simply adopted a child because she didn't want to go through pregnancy and birth, she felt more enraged than ever. Who was she to just not 'FEEL' like experiencing the wonders of having a child? The queen felt like this was an insult to her personally, like she was shoving it in Sayu's face that SHE could have children and Sayu couldn't, but she simply CHOSE not to.

King A was distressed at the fact his beautiful wife was so unhappy. He understood her pain because he also wanted a child of his own. One day a servant came in with a suggestion. He suggested that they go and adopt a child at the local orphanage. The king and queen became excited and set out that day to go and do just that.

When they arrived the king wandered around for a child. The queen had already met fifteen wonderful young girls and boys but none of them was what she was looking for, until that is the king waved her over to a table. She quickly rushed over there until he motioned for her to slow down. She tiptoed like approaching a small animal and peered to where he was pointing.

A medium sized, red haired boy was playing a worn out Gameboy system. He looked about 6 years old. He had goggles on his face and looked quite engaged in the game. The king and queen looked at one another and smiled. They eagerly wanted to know more about him. Waiting, the pair stood by him and watched his movements. The boy gazed up at them strangely because he felt weird being monitored like he was. He ambled over to them, "H-hey..."

The king and queen almost screamed in delight. Bending down, the queen brushed his red hair away from his eyes and looked into them. He was so handsome and not to mention kind, for she could tell it in his eyes, this was the child they had been longing for.

The boy did something totally out of character, he reached out and put his arms around her neck in a small hug before he pulled away slowly. The queen gasped at the small touch and pulled him back quickly into her arms. This is what she always wanted. She picked up the boy swiftly and with tears in her eyes, looked at the king, and smiled happily while the boy clung to her burring his face in the nicest lady he had ever seen's neck.

He however had given up hope in being adopted. Unlike his two other friends, he had been picked several times before but was always given back multiple times because they found another more suitable son or daughter.

The king was happy with the queen's choice and walked out of the orphanage with the others. The boy couldn't believe they were going to really take him, the nicest people in the world were going to take...HIM. He couldn't wait to get to his new home.

Okay! So that's the of the history of the kingdoms, Let's fast forward into the story shall we?


	2. Princess Near

**I was really amazed at all the positive feedback I received in only a night! Thanks so much guys! I hope you like the seconds chapter! bye~**

Princess Near was sitting in his (Yes! A boy! GET OVER IT!) room on the floor. He had blocks and small toy figures spread out all along the floor of the bedroom. Large tarot card towers loomed over the canopy of the bed and army men were in a large unit appearing to march toward his door. The boy played intently with his little village of random things. He was currently in the process of building a mansion for the general of his army when a light knock came to the door.

Near sighed and sat up straightening out his dress (Yes! A DRESS!), "Come in." L poked his head into the room and saw his son on the floor. He was wearing a white dress with occasional purple ribbon and lace in places, and his short white, as snow hair was in a curled mess like he fell out of bed. It was a cute sight, and L grinned at the small boy, "Good Morning Near, How was your sleep?"

Near beamed at who exactly was at the entrance. He hoped that it wouldn't be his other father at the door because all he ever wanted to talk about is how much more he can humiliate Near into having a husband. Near was gay, unless you didn't catch on already. He angled up and lifting his dress he avoided his toys and ambled over to L, "Good Father, in fact I am glad you are here."

L turned his head to the side in the dramatic way he always did, "Oh?" "Yes. Why must I wear this dress? I look absolutely ridiculous in this outfit." Near looked up at his much taller father with disappointment in his eyes. L sighed, "I know how you must feel right now, but you must wear the dress so you can marry."

"A dress? A dress will help me marry? And how do you suppose that it does that?" Near shot back obviously annoyed. L did sympathize with Near, he really did, but it was very hard to find a prince that was gay and if Near looked like a beautiful girl or even beautiful in a dress, because he surely did, then it had to be that way. "Near, you know what I mean."

Near huffed and looked down at his feet, "I know, but you have no idea how embarrassing this is." L looked back down at Near, "Oh? But wouldn't you want someone to do this?" L swept Near up in his arms and spun him around bridal style, but only to trip on the toys and fall onto the bed. Near let out a small cry of fear as they fell, but laughed at his father's clumsiness. L chuckled when he saw Near was okay, "Okay, maybe you don't want that to happen, but you know what I mean. Don't you?"

Near shook his head 'yes' between giggles. Beyond had heard Near's small scream when he was on his way to the boy's room from down the hall. He ran to the room and opened up the door quickly only to find his beautiful wife (L CAN be a wife!) and son/daughter, because at some points he himself could barely tell, lying on the bed laughing, "What happened?"

L sat up and looked over at Beyond and laughed happily, "Just explaining to Near why he had to wear the dress." Then, Near pushed himself up and curled next to his father. Beyond grinned at the sight, "and somehow that ended with a scream and the both of you on the bed? How?"

Near chuckled, "My things tripped Father and we fell onto the bed, apparently this is what I should be looking for in a husband." Beyond shook his head, "That is definitely NOT what you should be looking for, actually that is what I came here to discuss..." Near groaned loudly and flopped back on the bed.

L stood up and avoided the army men on the floor walking to his husband. Beyond's face glowed with happiness at his beautiful King. He bent down a little and pecked L on the lips. L clung to Beyond and turned to face the boy, "Near this is a matter we need to discuss." Near groaned again, "Later..." Beyond stood up straight at glared at Near, "Young Man! We need to discuss this!" Near widened his gaze at the ceiling and perched up quickly. His Father Beyond never used that tone of voice with him unless Near had done something wrong.

Beyond calmed down and gazed back at Nears worried look, "You have two visitors coming today. They are princes and suitable husbands for you. This is an important event and you need to be ready for it. As always I expect, you to be on your best behavior and show the greatest amounts of respect to them. They are traveling a long way to visit you." Near softened his expression and was glad that his father wasn't upset with him, "Yes sir."

The two kings walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. "Now my King, we need to get ready for the arrival of Prince Matt and Prince Mello." He bent down to kiss L again while he nodded in agreement, "I hope this goes well for him."He sighed.

Beyond looked down at the distressed L, "Don't worry it will. I mean Near isn't exactly ugly." L huffed and looked at him, "Well! Well of course not!" The king bent back down and smooched L's forehead, "Then there is no reason to worry. Plus, Near is perfectly mannered and is very sweet." The raven haired man next to him smiled, "Yeah, I guess you are right." Princess Near (shut up! near CAN be a princess!) sighed heavily and wondered what princes were going to appear soon.


	3. Prince Mello

**I am back with the third installment of my fanfiction! I hope you like this one as much as the rest! Now we meet prince Mello! Enjoy~**

A raging blonde ran around his father's castle in search for his black leather vest that he has been saving for this special occasion. He tried to hold as much pride as possible in his appearance. He couldn't find it anywhere and he had to look exactly perfect when he went to go and see Princess Near. Mello became enraged at his hopeless efforts in finding the piece of clothing, and started to cuss and swear at passing maids to find his vest this instant. They quickly would run away and do as he ordered, for they were too scared to do anything else.

A maid and found the vest in a pantry and it was laying next to chocolate bars on the floor; they all knew how it got there. Prince Mello snatched the vest away (Rude Mello!) from the maid and dismissed her while he finished getting dressed.

He looked in the mirror. He saw a once handsome individual who was left at a dingy orphanage, even though he was smarter than anyone he had ever known. He also saw a man who used to look amazing, but now was a freak due to a large scar on his arm and face. Earlier that year, a peasant had tried to kill the royal family by setting the castle rooms on fire. Mello had barely escaped alive but he had the burns to always remember that day. He sighed at his appearance. No way was a beautiful princess like Near going to want HIM.

He fiddled with his hair, the only perfect physical thing he had left next to his icy blue eyes, at least that was presentable. His hair was like the sun came down and touched it. It was a bright, golden yellow that was fine and straight, while his eyes were a pasty blue like the sky. Mello glanced one more time at himself. Nodding approvingly, he walked out his door.

In a slight jog, Prince Mello came to the main entrance of the castle, and went to go see his adoptive parents before he was to leave. "Mello!" yelled an overexcited queen, "You ready hunny?" Mello plastered a smile on his face, even though he wanted to spew venom at the woman, "Yes mother."

He never had gotten along with the lady, she seemed nice until his oh-so-great father would put her down, then she would beat on the maids and worst of all Mello himself. Once she had beaten him with a candle stick so hard to the head that Mello was knocked out in a pool of blood and in a coma for three days. To add to his, as he would put it "god awful appearance" there will always be a permanent indent there.

She sometimes got herself into a drunken mess too. She would again find Mello and scream, but mostly she would scream and hit him with whatever was lying about. She had been doing this ever since Mello had been adopted, but would a servant ever speak up? No. They wouldn't because she is the queen and she could do anything she wanted, even if it was getting dangerously close to killing Mello.

Mello would put a smile on though even if it was short lived, but he could never escape the awful aftershocks, even Mello couldn't do that. Sometimes he would cry until night fell, and he was too exhausted to cry anymore and finally fell asleep in his bedroom, or he would run into the shower to only hold a blade to his soft skin. Then there was the occasional times were he would have dreams that would shake him to the core only to wake up in a fit of sweat and so scared and shaken he can't see straight.

Mello's life with his 'Perfect' family wasn't so great as he thought it might have been, but he was off to see Princess Near. The boy he had met in the orphanage long ago, maybe he had the same problems but it seemed unlikely. Near was too perfect for anyone to actually think of harming him. Mello had fallen in love with that perfectness a long time ago, but times were different when he was younger.

When he was younger, Mello didn't understand why he hated Near or why he would pick on and tease him. All he knew is that he felt weird around him and the only thing that helped was to taunt the boy. Now Mello being older, he could understand that what he felt was love and he wanted, no, needed that back in his life. So there he was the sun kissed prince off to meet the princess of his dreams. He wondered what he would look like now...


	4. Prince Matt

**Hope you enjoy this one! I am really happy at the reviews I am receiving, and to those who read and keep up with my stories thank you so much! Enjoy~ **

Prince Matt was a laid back kind of guy. He liked to sit on the bed and play video games all day long, not really interested in doing much else, even peeing was a nuisance. He often would climb on the fleece comforter of the bed and curl into the softness at the center. That was his spot, Matt's spot. He would sit there or lay there depending on whatever he felt like and play video games for hours, until he literally was going to explode from having to go to the bathroom or die of hunger.

The lights were off almost 24-7 and the door was always, ALWAYS shut. The maids have long since given up trying to clean the black hole of which was his room. Every time they would clean and organize the stacks of games he would tear them down in search for what he needed. To give you a general idea of the prince you are dealing with, he is a lazy, messy, laid back individual who's hobbies are to sleep, play video games and smoke...ALOT.

Matt was not one to argue or protest he simply went along with anything he was told to do. He listened to his parents and loved his mother. He wasn't to keen on the idea of becoming a king, but he knew he had to eventually. So, to live every free moment like his last, Matt keeps himself busy with games and lots of them.

Sayu was just waking up when she heard foot steps come from the hallway. She crawled out of bed and headed towards the door still in her long white, silk night gown. She peeked out the door only to see her son stumbling down the hall. His red hair a mess and large dark rings under his eyes.

He had been up all night again. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom, "Matt! Good morning." She was happy to see her son leave his room for once. He used to be such a clingy little boy always wanting human interaction, but now. Now he just wants to be alone, and Queen Sayu was scared that he wasn't happy or there was something bothering him, but she let it be, for now.

Matt perked up at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew it was only another human just like him but he couldn't help but let his heart race when he heard her voice. It was just so calming and he longed to hear it. His mother was the only thing that kept him alive these past years, from keeping him from the god-awful orphanage to giving her support and love to literally anything he aspired to do.

She even tried video games, but would always die in the first thirteen minutes. He let her hold a place in his heart, at least something will be there. Other than that, he had nothing else. His father had once tried to interact with Matt but his efforts failed. Matt pitied his father and even though he slightly cared for him he could never hold a place in Matt's heart. He was nothing short of the nicest man on earth, but Matt worried about him. He always seemed TOO nice. He would let it go though, he didn't have time to think about that.

He needed to think about breakfast, smoking, and video games. That was his plan and he was going to stick to it, "Hey Mom!" He smiled and walked back to her. He still smelled like something died but he knew she wouldn't care.

Queen Sayu noted her son's smell, "Matt you need a bath and you need one soon." She made over exaggerated gags and faces at his smell and he laughed, "Sure Mom. Anything else? How was your sleep?" Queen Sayu brightened at the extended conversation. She thought she would get a short lived one as usual. She was amazed that she was getting this out of Him, "Oh you know same as usual. Oh! Matty, today you are going to see Princess Near remember?"

Matt dropped his PSP which he would never do in a million years and dropped his mouth wide open. He began to scream, "Oh my Lorsh! That was today! I have to go get ready!" He ran off as fast as he could forgetting his game system, yet another thing normal Matt wouldn't do.

Queen Sayu stood there in shock but then laughed at her son's quick change in mood. She walked back to her room picking up the game, and wondering what to do next. Matt ran down the hall and bumped into so many servants that he no longer had time to stop and apologize correctly. He just kept running with a shouting, "I'm sorry!" And he would continue on.

When he finally reached his room he pushed the door open and started to pull off his cloths one by one. (I WON'T GO ANY FARTHER YOU PERVS!) He jumped into the shower and let the warmth of the water hit his body. He sighed and let the water scale him. Afterwards, he climbed out and dried off and dressed to his liking.

He had a weird style, mostly consisting of stripes and fur. He put on his red and black striped shirt with his swade vest with fur and his long knee high boots. He put on his denim pants and long black scientist gloves he 'borrowed' from the science lab in the castle. The piece that made him stand out the most was his goggles. His orange framed and silver lined goggles. He had them ever since the orphanage, and he kept them on him at every moment of the day. It was the only thing he could remember his true parents had given him before they dropped him off at the god-awful place.

He tried to remember their faces but it was blurred by past memories. He sighed as he put them on completing his look. Now seeing his own reflection in what was a mirror, because it was covered in wire and discarded clothing, he smiled happily commenting on how amazing he looked.

He was off to see Princess Near the boy he had fallen in love with at the orphanage, the boy who never came out of his thoughts, and the same boy who continued to amaze Prince Matt. Matt remembered on how the kid was as white as snow and glowed with every step he took. He was nothing short of an angel and he couldn't wait for the chance to meet him again.

He walked out the door and to the awaiting carriage that was to take him to Near's castle. He waved hello to the driver and climbed in. He sat back in the comfortable seats and watched as the kingdom, of which one day he was to rule, became smaller and smaller. He couldn't wait to get there.


	5. And they're off

**Sorry for the short chapter... I am working on a new DN fanfic and this one was pushed to the side a little. Please review and Enjoy~**

The road was quiet, peaceful even, not a sound was heard from even the trees blowing in the wind. A loud and boisterous laugh and screams from a woman interrupted this tranquility as she was robbed and severely beaten by her attacker. The man left her for dead as he rode off on his black horse back into the woods.

He had come out in a flash, straight from the surrounding forest only to pillage, beat, and leave. It was as if he came out of nowhere, never heard or seen until he was directly upon you like a snake in the grass. He was known as the most treacherous man in the land and he was headed straight towards Kingdom Whammy.

Prince Mello sighed as they had to yet again stop to get more supplies for the journey to Kingdom Whammy. The King and Queen had insisted that Mello bring gifts to present to King Beyond to give Mello an advantage over the other prince who was also supposedly attending.

He waited in the carriage as usual to wait for the driver to get back. He felt relieved when he had come back with the gifts of sweets, daggers, and jam. A weird combination at best, but hey if King Beyond and King L liked it, then so be it.

As the cargo was loaded, the Prince was yet again on his way to see his lovely soon to be princess. He pulled out his favorite treat, the 'chocolate bar' they called it, and took a bite. He munched with pure happiness and delight of what lie ahead.

Matt sat back in the seats as he played Mario on his DS which he had brought along with him. He hoped Princess Near liked games. He could remember the boy liking puzzles so maybe he would like Tetris? It was worth a shot. He smiled happily as he yet again defeated Bowser and got back the beautiful Princess Peach back.

He couldn't wait to get there and see his own beautiful Princess. He sat up and looked out the window, the sun was bright and he hissed at the light like a cat, not wanting it to even touch his skin. He was about to close the blind when he saw a women lying on the road looking as though she was severely beaten. He called for the driver to stop and the prince jumped out of the carriage immediately, "Madam, are you alright?" He knelt beside her and called for the driver to bring the bandages and some water. The lady moaned and reached for the prince's knees. She hoisted herself up and Matt helped her to stand, by holding her sides carefully like her was holding butter. She leaned against him, and he held her up, yet again asking, "Madam, who did this to you?" She started to shake and hold onto his vest in a deep grip, "T-the B-bandit..." Matt looked at her strangely, "Who is The Bandit?"


	6. At the castle we meet again

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes it all the worth while. I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting and thanks for keeping me writing. I do love these characters and love to write stories about them. Thanks for viewing, well onto the story...**

Princess Near looked out his window and saw an approaching carriage. He smiled weakly at yet another set of princes that were going to come see him, be disappointed, and leave. He was going to look like a fool in front of yet again more people, and just plain out embarrass himself.

He heard servants running around the parlor and kitchen area and he started to make his way to see just who this was. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Near walked slowly to the front entrance where his fathers were already standing watching as the golden carriage pulled up.

Near sighed and walked out in his dress and crown get up and stood next to the pair. He squinted to try and see just who it was.

Mello was pulling into the large iron gates of the Whammy Kingdom when he caught sight of the beautiful, magnificent castle. It was a large cream colored building with towers and balconies high in the air, granite steps that shone brightly, and the garden.

The garden was full of lilies and flowers beyond comprehension. It contained various bushes and shrubs galore while one plant stood out the most, and that was the strawberry plants. They were everywhere along the castle's grounds. They surrounded the castle in a bright red color and made it stand out even more than it already had.

Mello was simply amazed at how well done and beautiful everything was. If the castle was this grand from the outside what about the inside? And maybe even it's inhabitants? Mello felt his heart race as he grew near to the castle steps where he could see blurs but not yet full people.

He could see the two kings and a smaller blurr next to it. That must have been Princess Near. Mello gluped and straightened out his clothing and hair making sure he was perfect.

When the carriage stopped, he climbed out, being welcomed by a trumpet announcing his arrival, "Prince Mello from the Kingdom Kira, son of King Light and Queen Misa." Mello bowed in front of the kings and princess before he took a good look, and when he did what he saw astonished him.

Princess Near stood there arms folded and a disgruntled look on his face. He was not happy about the whole dress idea at all and his father's continuos embarrassments have come to a point where he could no longer take it. That is until he saw Prince Mello.

The first thing he noticed was the boy's golden hair. It was like that of no other. It was straight as an arrow and seemed to fall in the perfect places. The next thing that came to his attention was the extreme amount of leather he had on, from his boots to his vest he seemed to be leather from head to toe. Princess Near however, couldn't say that he didn't looked sexy in it though.

A big thing that made Near wipe his eyes and take a double take on was his face and shoulder. It was severely burned and left the marks to show it. He couldn't help but wonder how he had been hurt so badly. He knew that a fire had broken out in Kingdom Kira, but how had the king and queen escaped without a scratch, and the prince end up with burns all up his arm, chest, and face?

He concluded to one thing. They were trying to kill HIM. Near felt at that moment so sad for the lone prince and angry at the King and Queen who did this. He couldn't believe that they would ever do such a thing, and to probably the most handsome being on this earth too. He could feel his teeth grit and his death glare harden, but that was soon taken over by the lust now covering his eyes.

He wanted to know what he sounded like, what did his voice and his personality hold? Was he as sweet as he looked or a total ass? He was probably very sweet deep inside, but Near could see from his eyes that he had a high maintenance temper and and extreme amount of stress in his life. Near could fix that though, he could make Prince Mello be happy.

Then reality hits like a slap in the face, this isn't some love story. This is reality and in reality princesses don't always meet their prince charmings, and what makes this guy different from all the rest? He sighed and let his mind just entertain the idea of the thought of the beautiful prince ACTUALLY liking him back.

Mello felt like his legs had gone weak, and his heart would pound right out of his chest. Princess Near was a lot more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He wore a white dress with lavender ribbons at the bottom and waist and top line of it. His crown was more like that of a tiara, and a slight blush on his porcelain skin shone in the sun.

He obviously didn't get out much. He wore alot of white, but maybe if this worked out, wait who was he kidding? He was going to make this work out by all means necessary, but maybe he could get him to wear more black in things, yeah...

The way he looked now though, the way he made him get weak, THAT was the sold price right there. He knew now with no question in his mind that the little boy he once knew at the orphanage had not only grown up, but grown into the most angelic, beautiful creature this planet has ever seen.

Mello meant every word he was thinking about, he knew that Princess Near was a gem that he had to have, but the question was how. His appearance probably looked horrific to him, he probably looked like a monster.

Princess Near probably won't even take a second glance at him. He will be on his way without even getting to know Mello first, but he couldn't let that happen. Not now anyways, so he had to devise a plan, and at that moment Mello had just the perfect idea on what that was.


	7. That woman

**Thank you for reading this! I can't begin to explain how happy I am that I have regular readers a day! Thank you so much guys! Also, a little hint. I get more motivated with comments! Please write one! Even if it is small, they mean a lot! **

Prince Matt had taken the traveller with him. He had just climbed back into the carriage after he had helped the girl, but now he was stuck, and he was stuck big time. If she wasn't moaning then she was falling all over him, now remember Matt barely has any contact at all with strange people. His father had always have servants that came to dinner or peasants to visit, but Matt all knew them well. If by the rare occasion it was an outsider, his parents would always speak for him or keep the conversation among the adults, so Matt always quietly listened, and did what he was told. This lady was a stranger, and even though hurt, she is still suspicious and dangerous.

The carriage hit a bump in the road and she yet again threw herself on him. He sat back and held his arms up, kinda like he didn't want to touch something so filthy, but we all know that's not the reason. He sat there wondering on what exactly to do, he wished his mother was there because she has all the solutions in the world, it seems like. Though Matt was on his own, and sadly he knew that he was going to have to make a decision and fast because he would be approaching the Whammy Kingdom soon.

He couldn't show up with a woman on the carriage, they would think something went on and never marry Princess Near to him. NEVER. He had to ditch her, but how and of course in the nicest way possible. He wasn't a monster, just and anti-social gamer who people seemed to always attract to. He could never understand why, yet his mother lays told him because he was so charming and lovable. He snickered at the mer thought.

They hit another bump and she yet threw herself into his lap and laying her head in his lap. This time her arms came up and held his legs. Now he was is deep, she was never going to let go. He had to talk to her even though that was the most frightful thought he could imagine, he definetly didn't want to speak with a stranger because he knew he would do something wrong and make a new enemy. That was the last thing he needed right now, especially after he is going to meet a princess.

Matt gulped and put his hands down and patted her on the head she returned with a moan of discomfort obviously over acting. He took a deep breath and began, "What happened? I mean...what happened...to you...out there?" She lifted her head a little to give him a puppy dog face, clearly he wasn't used to women hanging on him but she couldn't understand why. I mean he WAS quite handsome, "I was robbed," she started to whimper, "And they beat me when they had finally taken everything I had. They left me for dead."

She started to cry and hang on Matt's shoulders crying into his chest, he immediately stiffened but put weak arms to pat her gently on the back. She began to sob more, "And-and I could have if it wasn't for you. Thank you, ummmm?" Matt watched her pulled back and look into his goggle covered eyes. He became nervous and quickly answered her question, "I am Prince Matt from the Kingdom Alt."

She gasped, what luck of meeting a prince! She knew he had to be rich to afford all of these things but not a prince, "Wow! Oh than I am so greatful to my savior Prince Matt. Thank-you for rescuing me, your Majesty." He thought at that point she would have climbed off of him, but he was mistaken.

It seemed that she climbed on him more. She looked at him with bright admiring chestnut eyes and she put her hands around his shoulders, "My, my your majesty how will I ever repay you? She took her hands and fiddled with his googles. He flinched and tried to pull back but she just came nearer. She tried to slip off his goggles but he grabbed her hands abruptly. She froze, "But-but I want to see your beautiful eyes," she whined, "shouldn't I at least get to know what my savior's eyes look like? And how can you see me properly with those things on? Come on just-" "No!" She was stopped in mid sentence by the prince grabbing her hands, "I command you to stop. Right this instant." She moved away off his lap, "I-I am sorry..." She moved over to the far aide of the carriage, and stopped her moaning realizing it wouldn't work on him.

She sighed and looked out the window. Prince Matt sighed and felt bad for her, she was only trying to...ummm..wait! What was she trying to do!? His question was stopped when they reached the gates of Kingdom Whammy. He was in complete awe at the beauty of the place, but I won't go into detail because you have already heard this once. I will say though that Matt noticed something Mello did not.

He noticed the tea table set up in the middle of a stone arrangement. It was white painted iron cast and had a lone flower vase filled with white roses. He couldn't help but admire the intricate design in it all, even though it was a simple place. He could see another carriage now, probably the other prince, that's right. He had competition.

He knew that Near was a prize and that he was the most beautiful thing in the world. So, of course there was going to be some competition. He hoped it wasn't stiff, but with his appearance and his general no one wants him for no apparent reason characteristic, Matt was sure he was the one that was going to lose. He couldn't handle rejection, he just couldn't and definetly not from the princess he admires so much.

He took one last glance at himself and felt utterly disgusted with his own flesh. He wanted to crawl back into his room, back to the center of his bed and just lay there for eternity rather than face the soon come rejection. He sighed and tried to hold back little tears forming in his eyes. Here he was yet agin to be a failure, a loser, third place. It was no use escaping it, it was just fact and so with a grim and low hung head he felt the carriage come to a final stop.

Matt reached for the door handle.


	8. This? This is my competition?

**Did I not tell you? Mello? Did I not tell them? **

**Mello: *sigh* You told them... **

**I told you guys that if you gave me more reviews than I would be more motivated to start up a new chapter and look! I have one right here! Oh! And from now on Mello shall be my special guest! **

**Mello: For the record I am only here because... **

***hands Mello chocolate***

**mello: *click* Nevermind...**

**Thats what I thought! Well again, thank you very much and please comment! It can even be a small one! Any size doesn't matter! It just motivates me if you want one up really fast. Bye~ **

Mello turned to the arriving carriage. He had known before that there was going to be competition, but he was curious as to how stiff. He saw a red headed male come right out, more shaky than he has ever seen a man. He laughed at the pathetic mess that was a human being. He had short, stalking red hair and some weird goggles over his eyes. Then, his clothes were a wrinkled mess and the stripes seemed to cover him from head to toe. The long boots he had on were at different lengths and he desperately needed to pull up his pants. Mello had to cover his mouth from letting out the biggest set of laughter he had inside. This was his competition?

Near looked at the carriage as it was slowly opened. He did see the exact same thing as Mello but he was more interested in the character of this young prince. Near looked at things in two perspectives. The first being appearance then the next being in what you can't see or don't firstly notice. He felt sort of bad for this prince, and he felt worse for him as his father a certain Beyond Birthday laughed like crazy. He smiled a sympathetic smile to the red haired prince and stood there awkwardly.

L's mouth dropped wide open. The guards formally announced the name, "Prince Matt of the Kingdom Alt.!" He blinked several times wondering what kinda of joke this was. He shook his head and turned to his husband who was laughing hysterically.

Beyond lost control at this sight. He couldn't believe what mess this kid was and that if his parents were serious about this. Why would he let this man become his son's husband? He wouldn't! He wouldn't for a million years! The first prince, even though his scar was a drawback, was much more suitable and respectable than this piece of trash, and it seemed that his lovely king thought so too. That is, until Near moved from his designated spot and went to the pathetic boy.

Near looked at the messed up and obviously embarrassed prince. He slowly stood up onto tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Relax and forget those jerks." Near smiled and held his hand while Matt's face lit up like a tomato.

Mello looked at what was happening and was astonished. How could Princess Near like this filth? Now he knew that he had some sort of competition, but by the gods up above he was going to win. He glared at the sight. A beautiful princess with a dirty...thing...even if that. How could this be?

Beyond and L looked at one another when they saw what there son had done. They were completely astonished. Beyond saw Mello's death glare and Matt's red face. He knew a war was about to begin, so he shouted in honor of his guests, "And the war starts!"


	9. Intermission: That time

So it's that time, what time may you be asking? Oh! This time! The time where I am going to ask a few simple questions and I would like a few simple responses. Questions you say? Well, questions like... MY STORIES OF COURSE! Now for as of specifically a question you will just have to take the survey to know those. So let me explain myself here, I am to a point where I get readers every so often and a review every so often, I used to think that was amazing, and I still do don't get me wrong, but it's not enough feedback! I need to know from you, my audience on exactly what you think I need to improve and what I need to include or you would like me to include in my stories. Now it can be positive and negative feedback, I will read it all and write back, but I would like the negative feedback explained.

For questions, you may choose to answer as many as you would like or none at all. Maybe you just want to do a review? Then do a review. But I will tell you, if you write a review and it is a well thought out. I will draw either a picture for you on whatever DN character pairing you want or single character, or I will write you a story that you would like to read. But the review must include: A thought out review of one or both off my stories or at least two things that you would like to see improved. Then, if you have more, by gosh darn it! Include more! I love to read them and know what you like or don't like. Please take this opportunity into consideration and make my life of writing more enjoyable to you and me.

Questions: Please answer if you will! I would really like to hear the responses.

1. Why did you decide to read this particular story? Was it by random or maybe it interested you? Please let me know! I need to know what draws people in.

2. What would you like to see changed or taken out? My mom tells me that I describe too much, which is something I tend to go off about. Please tell me if this becomes a problem or another area needs to be fixed.

3. Are things too 'wordy'?

4. Do I need OCs? A lot of people use OCs or original characters, but I try not to use them. They always seem to be in the way! Doesn't anyone agree?

5. Are my characters, TOO out of character? Pretty self explanatory.

6. Comments? Please tell me what you think! I would also like to know what you want to see continued. I am thinking about dropping my current stories to work on others, please let me know if you would like to see a certain story continued. I myself hate it when writers stop making a story that I really liked, so to avoid this please tell me now.

7. If you have read both which do you like better? And possibly...why?

Thanks again everyone! Please answer these honestly! When you finish please tell me what you would like drawn or written. Then I will get back to you ASAP.


	10. A civil agreement

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter of Kingdom Whammy. I am going to cut right to the chase. I have been very bored and unenthusiastic to get this up and I am unsure if I want to continue, but I will probably see this out. Anyways, Mello?**

**mello: Hey, do you guys mind reviewing? I mean seriously is it to much to ask! Review Da-**

**Okay! That's all we have time for! Onto the story! **

Mello and Matt had been sitting in the common room for sometime now. They exchanged looks of mistrust and deep resentment of one another. Then, Near had come back into the room. He was in his full princess outfit and tiara with which he wanted to throw right out the window, but obviously couldn't. In fact he was literally mad about the whole outfit he was wearing but he had something more important in front of him.

Mello and Matt both stopped their internal fight and stood up wide eyed in both amazement and utter love of the princess who stood before them. Matt was the first to speak, "I apologize for the trouble I have caused you, with having that woman with me. I swear nothing was going on, it's just I saw her on the road and I couldn't leave her behind." Near nodded, "It was no problem, we have been having many more attacks lately from the Bandit so visitors like that aren't uncommon." He smiled,"I am just glad that the both of you made it here safely."

Mello and Matt both blushed a tint of rosé. Near rocked in his step, "I can't thank you enough for visiting me." Mello spoke this time, "It's no problem," he stood up and walked towards him, "It's nice to visit a beautiful princess now and again." He reached his hand up and stroked Near's face. Near blushed immensely and looked down. He brought a finger to his hair and twirled it.

Mello pulled his hand back and wondered as to what he was doing, "What's that?" Near looked back up at him, this time confusion on his face, "what's what?" Mello raised an eyebrow, "That thing your doing," he pointed to give emphasis, "with your hair." Near looked at himself with a stare, "Well, I uh..." Near pulled his hand away quickly and folded them behind his back. He felt stupid and weird again. Mello realized what he did and needed to reassure him, "Hey! It's not like your weird. I was just wondering, in fact...I find it quite cute." Near looked up from the floor and blushed like crimson. Matt, standing away from this scene, felt really awkward as to what to do. He had no idea exactly.

He knew that what was going on he wanted to stop, no, must stop because it made the burning in his chest hurt, like he was being burned with fire. He walked over to the pair and started to include himself, "So princess Near! How have you been doing these past months?" It was a stupid question and he knew it but he just had to say something.

Near smiled faintly, "Well, other than dealing with the Bandit we have also been mostly focusing on the agricultural part of our kingdom. You see the land is becoming less fertile and it makes our plantations wither. We have also been having trouble with this years shinigami raids, but I believe that everyone has been having trouble with that. So this year has been hard and consuming most of my parents time, along with the heir to the thrown whole thing," he started to blush again, "So as you might tell I have been quite lonely..." Matt smiled, "Good thing we came to visit when we did then. Princess Near, I pledge to you that we will have the best time while I am here. I make that promise to you." Near glanced up and nodded his head, "I will hold you to that then."

He twirled his hair, this was going to be interesting. Prince Mello looked back at the two, "I will also pledge that while I am here I will make the best of it. I make that promise as well." Near gave a faint expression of a smile and felt excited for this. He really did hope these two would keep their promises.

Matt and Mello looked at each other and nodded. They made a silent agreement to coincide in making this amazing for the princess. They would battle this out, but in a quiet matter. They weren't going to drag him into this, well as much as they could.

Near coughed to try and get both of their attention, "Since we will be here together for at least 2 days please call me Near."They both nodded, "My name is Mello." "Me, Matt."

King Beyond who had been standing out in the hallway for quite some time listening decided to walk away about now, wondering how this would play out, but jam was on his mind and nothing helped him think more than strawberry jam. He had many things to deal with, mostly including the two gentlemen staying with them and that woman. Oh, she was going to be a hassle, but she shall be...dealt with.


End file.
